


Baby's First Orgy

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: The CFD Singles Club [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain Magic Fingers, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foster Is A Sex Queen, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, LGBTQ Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Orgy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: A few weeks into the CFD Singles Club and Foster finally corrupts everyone enough to strip off and get down...
Relationships: Emily Foster/Jason Kannel, Matthew Casey/Jason Kannel, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: The CFD Singles Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528781
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Baby's First Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually Chapter 2, I'll write the preamble before this later. Just had the porn written first, so: enjoy!

Sylvie took in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She wanted to do this, she reminded herself. She was excited. All the nerves were only excitement; nothing would go wrong. The door swung open to reveal Matt smiling widely. Sylvie heard laughter from inside and did an awkward half-wave which thankfully Matt ignored.

“Come in.” He invited warmly.

She did and handed off her coat, following the voices to the kitchen. Kannel and Foster-Emily, were elbowing each other over a bowl of chips and Sylvie was struck by how easy Emily found it to get along with people, men especially. Sylvie was friendly, no doubt, but she didn’t have the same ease with which Foster could slip into different crowds.

Casey came up behind her. “Save me from these brats.”

The two protested as Casey and Sylvie shared a smile. They all moved into the living room where the couch and coffee table had been pushed back, thick blankets laid down to carpet the floor. Sylvie noticed the collection of lubes, condoms and other things on a side table but didn’t comment, stomach a little twisty at the sight. Foster and Kannel draped over each other on the floor like they’d been friends for years rather than weeks. Casey patted the couch beside him and Sylvie set herself down gingerly.

No one commented, instead Casey suggested neutrally. “We should go over the rules.”

Sylvie sat up even straighter as Kannel waved a lazy hand. “Green: good, orange: breather, red: stop.”

“No slut shaming or name-calling.” Foster added, finishing with a mutter. “Even if you’re into it.”

“Oh and condoms.” Sylvie interjected.

“Yeah, extra-large for me.” Kannel snarked, causing Foster to snort and Casey to roll his eyes. Sylvie swallowed, watching Kannel playing with a few strands of Foster’s hair.

Foster turned to grin at him. “You ready, boy?”

He kissed her in reply. Sylvie became hyperaware of Casey sitting next to her, eyes sliding to the side of Kannel and Foster but not fully over to Casey.

“Sylvie.” He said lowly and she forced herself to look up at him. His lips were curled into a gentle smile. “It’s okay if you just want to watch. Kannel’s a textbook exhibitionist.”

He glanced over at the pair and huffed a laugh. Sylvie looked and saw Kannel waving a middle finger their way whilst still making out with Foster. Foster growled and rolled them over so she was on top, stripping off her shirt. As she threw it away, she pointed between the two on the couch.

“You, kiss!”

Sylvie stiffened but Casey waved her off. “You worry about keeping him in line.”

Kannel’s protests turned into enthusiastic hums as Foster bent to kiss and lick down his neck. Steeling herself mentally, Sylvie shuffled closer to Casey. He put an arm on the back of the couch and she took the invite, leaning against him. Her heart ached for Kyle for a moment, before Casey’s smell permeated her nose and the familiarity faded to generic ‘warm body’ memories. Finding her courage, she laid a hand on the inside of his thigh. His breathing hitched but he otherwise didn’t react. Sylvie was struck by the sudden urge to see him come undone completely; to tease all his self-control away until he was trembling in helpless pleasure.

By this time, Kannel and Foster were mostly undressed though they seemed happy enough to rut against each other for the moment. Sylvie shifted even closer so she was almost in his lap, pressing her hand down more firmly. He answered by working his hand under her sweater. Shuddering, Sylvie kept her eyes fixed on the movement of Emily’s breasts as she rubbed up and down Matt’s thigh. Again his breath caught but he hardly made any other sound. With Emily and Jason’s moans as a soundtrack, Sylvie finally turned towards Matt and kissed under his jaw. He didn’t wear cologne so his laundry detergent mixed with his natural smell floated up and drew her tighter against him. His other hand brushed at the fine hairs at the base of her skull and she gave up all pretence, straddling him.

His quiet gasp sounded slightly pained, causing her to shift up, frowning as she asked. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” He breathed. “Yes, a little.” He corrected himself, going red. “But it’s good.”

Brow clearing, one side of her mouth pulled up. “So you like being frustrated?”

As if to prove her right, his fingers flexed where they’d migrated to her ass. Her hips bucked reflexively and he gave her another little gasp. Pleasantly slick, Sylvie dug a hand into her panties and swirled a finger through her folds. She used the other hand to gently tug Matt’s hair to lift his head after he’d lowered it to try and watch what she was doing. The thinnest of whines escaped his lips, his hands intermittently massaging her ass but otherwise holding still for her. When she lifted her finger back out of her underwear, he didn’t need any prompting, taking it all into his mouth and sucking gently. They moaned in unison and Sylvie ground herself against his trapped length.

“Help me out of these?” She asked breathily.

Matt’s fingers found her pant zipper and they shifted so she could shimmy out of them. Jason groaned loudly behind them but neither turned to look, Matt’s eyes locked on Sylvie’s face as she stripped off her shirt.

“Your turn.” She suggested playfully, stepping back so he could stand but still close enough that with a slight till of the head they could kiss. It felt strangely intimate to hold his gaze as he took off his jeans and T-shirt.

Once he was done she pushed him down and straddled him again, both of them panting at the renewed intensity to the friction. Slowly at first, but speeding up as she found her rhythm, she frotted against him with Matt alternating firm and feather-like touches up and down her back. One of his hands pressed against the front of her panties and she grunted in agreement. Those strong fingers rubbed and circled her clit, making her toes curl. Her hips stuttered in their rhythm, fingers digging into the back of his neck.

“Sylvie.” He breathed and she realised that he was close. “Sylvie.” He near-whispered again and instinct made her lean forward and order into his ear.

“Come for me.” With a cut-off groan, his whole body tensed and Sylvie’s eyes almost rolled back at the sensation. His cum soaked through their underwear, the smell hitting her as his fingers twitched against her clit. Her body jerked a little, legs tightening around his. Having recovered his breath, Matt slid his hand under her panties to insert some fingers into her sex.

“Yeah…” She breathed, half-yelping when he mouthed at her nipple through her bra. It didn’t take long for her to cum too.

Once she was done, he helped her climb off him and they slouched, panting for a minute.

Emily and Jason were also taking a breather – Jason with a stupid smile on his face, Emily smug. She saw Sylvie looking and cheered. Sylvie glared even as Emily got to her feet, graceful as a cat, and perched on the edge of the couch. She looked between Matt and Sylvie like a proud parent. Matt snorted and Sylvie huffed a laugh.

Emily’s gaze quickly darkened as she looked Sylvie up and down. “I did say I wanted you to jump me.”

Sylvie shivered at her partner’s husky voice and Matt got off the couch.

“She’s all yours.” He drawled, going over to give Jason a noogie.

Caught in Emily’s gaze, Sylvie could only kiss back when those full lips found hers. Sylvie had confessed to never being with a woman before and Emily had promised to take things slow. What happened to slow? Sylvie thought fleetingly as Emily’s nimble fingers undid her bra strap; not that she was complaining too much as Emily guided her down and latched her mouth onto one of Sylvie’s nipples.

Fully recovered from her orgasm, Sylvie let herself enjoy the sensations, reciprocating where she could but mostly being overloaded by Emily’s touch. Her next orgasm had a slower build up; fingers stroking her folds and crooked inside her, mouth hot against her skin. Damn! She thought as she came. Emily really knew what she was doing.

Panting and sweaty, Sylvie began to feel a little bad about her own lack lustre skills. She propped herself on her elbows to see Emily’s attention had been caught by the men. Her pout stalled when she looked over and almost swallowed her tongue.

They were on their knees, Jason behind Matt, both arms crossing over his chest forming a nice contrast against Matt’s pearly white skin. One hand was fiddling with a nipple, the other wrapped around Matt’s cock. As Sylvie watched, he ran a thumb over the head and Matt panted sharply, eyes closed and head tilted upwards. Jason grunted from where his lips were latched onto Matt’s shoulder. Emily whistled and Jason’s eyes flashed upwards, sparkling. One of Matt’s hands squeezed Jason’s arm and Jason pulled away, addressing Emily.

“You come yet, girl?”

Sylvie’s anxious shell rose up as Emily shrugged, still running her eyes up and down Matt’s body.

“What do you say, Sylvie?” Matt surprised her by saying with an almost completely normal and composed voice. “Emily looks like a three-person job. Don’t you think?”

Sylvie considered Emily who looked back at her smugly. She turned back to Matt who had detangled from Jason and fallen back onto his haunches. “I’m in.”

“How do you want to play this, Captain?” Emily leaned back on her elbows, one knee falling to the side in invitation. Matt glanced between all of them and Sylvie found herself sitting a little straighter.

“Jason, you take the top, we’ll take the bottom,” he nodded to Sylvie, “Miss Foster, if you would.” He waved at the blankets on the floor.

“Here’s hoping you deliver, Cap’n.” She teased, near gliding down and onto her back.

Matt just chuckled and got out of her way. Jason handed Sylvie some hand-sanitzer which she used as she forced herself to walk over to Matt casually. He smiled at her, eyes firmly trained on her face. He nudged her shoulder with his and warmth spread up through her core. Jason didn’t hesitate to start kissing Emily, hands fondling her breasts. Matt pressed the heel of his palm flush against Emily’s sex. She grunted a little and Matt hummed, asking Sylvie conversationally.

“I don’t think she’s wet enough, you?” He pulled his hand back and more confidently than she felt, Sylvie did the same. Her folds were damp but could have been wetter.

“Still right here.” Emily broke away from Jason to protest hoarsely.

“Just pointing out your high standards.” Matt shot back, manoeuvring one of Emily’s feet onto his thigh and pressing hard against the sole. Emily’s back arched and she cried out.

Jason chuckled. “Magic Fingers is in the house.”

“That’s Captain Magic Fingers to you.” Sylvie quipped. Matt flashed her a grin.

“Mmmm…more please.” Emily whimpered.

“How about you keep it light?” Matt suggested and Sylvie snapped off a salute, earning herself a little laugh. She took Emily’s other leg and trailed her fingertips in random patterns. Soon they all had Emily restless and moaning. Matt nodded at Sylvie and they switched legs.

Emily smacked Jason playfully. “No hickies, please.”

“Oops.” He joked even as he pulled away. She pinched him; Matt and Sylvie laughed at his yelp.

“Help me! She’s a menace!”

“Do I have to put you in time out?” Matt warned teasingly.

“No fair!” Jason whined as he held his hands up in surrender.

Sylvie glanced down at Emily’s vagina and Matt looked at her questioningly. At Sylvie’s nod, Matt indicated and she steeled herself, reaching out and feeling Emily’s folds. Matt draped an arm over Emily’s hips, stopping her from bucking up too much. He also offered Sylvie some lube from somewhere and she coated the fingers of one hand. She shifted down to get a better view, using her free hand to hold Emily’s leg open. Under Matt’s gaze, she explored Emily’s opening, working two fingers in, thumb circling her clit. It was odd doing it in reverse at first but she soon got the hang of it and Emily started moaning and swearing breathlessly.

“Don’t stop!” She cried at one point and Sylvie glanced up.

Matt nodded and Sylvie increased the speed of her pumps, making Emily cry out and cum, whole body trembling. When she sighed and relaxed, Sylvie drew out her fingers, the warm glow strong within her. After a moment, her fingers began to feel sticky and she dithered.

“Let’s change places.” Matt ordered, nodding to the side table. “There’s wet wipes.” Sylvie smiled a little and went to clean her hands. When she returned, Jason was kissing up and down Emily’s inner thighs and Matt was cradling her head in his hands. Sylvie gingerly settled on the other side of Emily and watched him. The pads of his thumbs were pressed down at the top of her forehead and his fingers were splayed around her skull. Emily hummed.

Sylvie asked lowly. “Where did you learn this stuff?”

Matt kept his eyes fixed on Emily’s head as he changed the position of his fingers.

“I knew someone who got really bad migraines.” He replied after a long moment.

Sylvie heard the sadness echo in his voice so didn’t press. Instead she looked down at Emily’s body, considering what she should do. Making a decision, she shifted and bent down to kiss Emily’s breast. Emily sighed, arching up and Sylvie took the hint, taking the nipple into her mouth. Her teeth caught and at Emily’s hiss she apologised, quickly covering her teeth with her lip and tried again. Emily groaned in approval and Sylvie sucked and licked.

As she went to transfer to the other breast, she glanced up at Matt to find his gaze locked on something behind her. She glanced back, then turned to him again and was surprised to see him blushing. Her face burst into heat as she realised just what he’d been staring at. She immediately dropped her head down to Emily’s other breast. Together they made Emily cum again and she pulled Sylvie down, half-hugging her as she came down. Naked breasts felt odd pressed against her but Sylvie didn’t complain. Jason and Matt were talking lowly. Feeling a little sleepy, Sylvie joined Emily in giving lazy rubs and soft kisses.

A while later, she saw Emily’s eyelids fluttering and nudged her.

“M’awake.” She protested and Sylvie giggled before looking over at the men.

Reflexively she nudged Emily even harder, ignoring the resulting groan. Emily pulled herself up on her elbows to look over Sylvie and her body tensed as she saw.

“Oh my.” She uttered in that husky voice.

Matt was on his back, hands clutching at Jason who was pushing into him gently.

“You let me sleep through this?” Emily questioned Sylvie accusingly, settling onto one elbow, other arm draped over her partner. Sylvie didn’t bother correcting her, instead letting her eyes dart over the tableau.

Helped by a cushion under Matt’s hips, Jason held one of his knees open as he pulled back out achingly slowly. Matt’s chest was heaving, the sound of his breaths now loud in the hushed room. His eyes were half-lidded, lips parted. Jason inched forward again and at the height of his thrust Matt bucked, gasping.

“There it is.” Jason commented breathlessly, increasing his pace a little.

Emily leaned her cheek against Sylvie’s but didn’t say anything. Sylvie linked their fingers together and watched as Jason fucked Matt to the edge.

“Come on.” He muttered, hips pistoning steadily.

Something made Sylvie reach out her free hand and bury it in Matt’s hair. His eyes widened and she twisted the strands just a little, heart racing as he came immediately. Emily huffed, impressed, and Sylvie silently agreed as Matt jerked and spilled into the condom, Jason groaning and following suit.

When both men finished, Sylvie’s hand trailed down to Matt’s face, knuckles pressing gently against his cheek. Eyes drifting closed, he nuzzled her hand and for a moment she wanted to cry. Jason collapsed onto the other side of Matt and Emily got up stiffly, handing out hand towels, bringing the trash can over as the men tied off and threw away the condoms. Throughout the clean-up, Sylvie mourned the loss of her hand against Matt and by the time they were done, he’d boxed up his vulnerability again.

Everyone redressed, Emily chuckling when she learned Sylvie had made Matt cum in his underwear. “You are a dark horse, Sylvie Brett.”

Sylvie flushed a little but didn’t reply, helping Jason roll the blankets up. Matt came back in fresh clothes and everyone exchanged goodbyes. Sylvie hung back, letting the others go first. Then she kissed Matt on the cheek.

Not letting herself be distracted by his look of surprise, she said sincerely. “Thank you.”

His eyes ran over her face for a long moment. “Thank _you_.”

Accepting that he wouldn’t simply let her thanks go unreciprocated or acknowledge how much he’d done to look out for her, she just smiled.

“See you on shift.”

He nodded and watched her get into her car. Driving home, Sylvie enjoyed the fizzing through her limbs and the fluttering in her belly. This was just beginning and it was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in an orgy, but if I ever do take part in one, I hope to have a Matt Casey guiding me through.  
> Unbeta'd so let me know if you spot anything.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :D


End file.
